


DARE Short Film

by nimiofftherails



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Hardly any Zayn, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Or Liam, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Swimming, Underage Drinking, bloody nose, jock!louis, louis is kind of an asshole, on AO3, or niall, shy!harry, unless someone wants a sequel like I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiofftherails/pseuds/nimiofftherails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"High School senior Harry secretly lusts after bad boy classmate Louis. After Harry gives Louis a ride home one night, the boys end up in Louis' swimming pool and have an encounter that breaks the rules and blows Harry's mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	DARE Short Film

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT MY OWN!!!!! The idea and credit goes completely to Adam Salky on YouTube. He made a short film about sixteen minutes long that I really loved and I wanted to write it down, but in Larry 'format'. :D I absolutely loved this short film and the ending is great, but if anyone wants a sequel I can see what my brain can do, but to be honest I'll probably fuck it up. Anyway, enjoy!!! OH, HERE'S THE FILM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtCxdsvlO0s
> 
> xxx.

Harry stands alone next to his locker right before school ends. He stares at a spot on the ground until the bell rings and people begin to filter out of their final classes of the day. The only thing strong enough to break him out of his daze is Louis Tomlinson walking right by him to get to his friends, Zayn and Liam. Harry doesn't realize how much he's staring. He usually always stares at Louis with the same expression: lust. He sees Louis laugh at something Liam says and then suddenly turn his head in his direction. Harry's eyes widen and he turns his head a fraction to stare at the ground again, though he can still feel Louis' gaze on him. Zayn calls his attention back soon enough, but Harry keeps his attention to the ground. As Louis and his friends start to leave, he turns to Harry and says, "You coming, Light Boy?"

Harry looks back at him with a shy look in his eyes, but as Louis turns to leave again, Harry's gaze turns to lust and then frustration. He presses his lips together and pushes away from the lockers to follow them.

***

"Come to think of it, maybe you wouldn't be so bad to interfere with." Louis says as Harry shines the stage light on both him and Eleanor.

"Stay Back!" she gasps, holding her hand in front of her to create distance, "Don't you come near me another step, Stanley, or I'll-"

"What?" Louis interrupts.

She pants with a tortured look on her face, "Some awful thing will happen, it will!" She leans on a set table near her and looks away, still panting.

"What are you putting on now?" He replies as he steps closer.

"I warn you, don't! I'm in danger!" She exclaims as she takes a champagne bottle from the table and holding it up as if she's going to hit him with it.

His only answer back is to grab her arm and stick his tongue down her throat, her stilling holding the bottle but looser. Harry frowns from his post up high. Jealously courses through him.

After thirty more seconds, they pulls away from each other. Eleanor with an exaggerated gasp, and Louis with a confused expression directed at the floor. Both are still panting, Eleanor is looking at him with an expectant gaze, but Louis continues his confused staring contest with the floor.

He furrows his eyebrows and looks up with the same expression, his eyes closed, "Uh... Stella?" He says with a light laugh, letting go of Eleanor's arm.

Eleanor lets her arms drop to her sides and gives him a very annoyed looked. Harry grins from his light post and laughs lightly.

"That is the third time tonight, Louis!" Exclaims Stella, the stage director and producer of the play.

Louis scratches the back of his neck and Eleanor looks at Stella pleadingly."We open next week!"

"Sorry..." He says, swinging his arms back and forth, "I got distracted." He places his hands in his pockets as Stella gives him a pointed gaze.

"Yeah, so did I," she says, walking towards the stage. "If you don't have these lines down by tomorrow, I'm giving them to someone else."

She sighs, "We're done! Goodnight!" 

Eleanor puts the bottle back on the table and walks away angrily.

"Get outta here!" Stella says from the distance.

Louis presses his lips together and remains on stage, the light still shining on him as Harry continues to stare.

Louis looks up when he realizes. He holds his hand up in front of his eyes and looks at Harry with an expectant look and the raise of an eyebrow.

Harry snaps out of it and turns the light off. Louis lowers his hand and looks at Harry with his eyes narrowed in curiosity and the hint of a smirk on his lips as he walks away.

***

Eleanor ruffles through her purse outside of the theater room with Harry standing in front of her silently.

"Well that sucked." She says, still going through the bag.

Harry presses his lips together and sighs lightly, "You were good."

She just sighs and stops going through her bag. She looks up and sees Louis coming out of the theater.

She sighs and looks at Harry, grabbing his hands, "Call me later, Haz."

Louis runs after her as she starts leaving, brushing past Harry, "El, can I talk to you?"

She rolls her eyes, "No! I'm already late because of you. If you make me looks bad, Louis, I swear to God! Learn your goddamn lines!" She yells as she continues walking.

He stays where he's standing, Harry behind him. "What you're gonna make me take the bus?!" He sees that she's not stopping and shakes his head, "Bitch."

Harry looks down at the ground as Louis starts to walk away. He gets a determined look in his eyes and goes after him.

"Hey! Do you want a ride?"

Louis stops where he is in the parking lot with a lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He turns to Harry with raised eyebrows.

"I could help you with your lines." He adds on.

Louis takes the cigarette out of his mouth and shrugs, "Okay."

Harry nods shortly and walks ahead of him a few steps but then stops. He turns and points a different direction, "It's this way."

Louis grins and laughs, the cigarette smoke coming out of his nose. He follows Harry to his car.

***

Louis walks through the back gate to his house with Harry following behind.

He turns to Harry, "Hold on a sec." 

He walks into the house and disappears.

Harry looks around his backyard and knocks his foot on a bucket. He furrows his eyebrows and leans down, picking up one of the many champagne bottles in it. He looks at the label and furrows his eyebrows lightly at it, then he looks up at the house. His eyes widen and his mouth parts in surprise.

There's a giant swimming pool inside the house with glass walls surrounding it. It's lit up to compensate from the darkness of the night.

Louis walks back out with his hands in his pockets and lays on a lounge chair.

Harry looks at the bottle in his hands again and figures he should say something, "This stuff is really expensive."

Louis lifts his head and sits up, pulling things out of his backpack. He sees the bottle and nods, moving his head in the direction of a cooler. "Yeah, there's a whole case of that shit in there."

Harry bites his lip and walks towards the cooler. He puts the bottle down and squats down to it. He sees about eight bottle and grabs one, looking at it.

"Drop the bottle." He hears from behind him. He turns towards Louis with furrowed eyebrows.

"Drop it." He frowns at Louis, seeing his menacing gaze.

Louis stares at him. "We've had this thing with each other from the very beginning."

Harry looks at him like he's insane, "What?"

Louis smiles and hands him the script, "That's the line I forgot."

Harry takes it and sets his messenger bag down on another lounge chair, the bottle still in his hands. He looks down at it and gets an idea.

Louis continues to lay on his lounge chair and look up at the stars. He hears the pop of the champagne bottle and looks over at Harry with a surprised and excited expression.

Harry is looking at him with a challenge in his eyes as he raises the bottle to his lips and takes a drink.

Louis sits up with wide eyes, a smile still on his face. Harry lowers the bottle and hands it to Louis with a faux uninterested look, "It'll help with your lines."

Louis takes the bottle with no question and brings it to his own lips for a drink. He hands it back to Harry once he's finished and lays back down. Harry takes another drink.

***

Louis lays flat on the lounge chair, throwing a soccer ball up and catching it as he comes back down, the empty champagne bottle between him and Harry as he tries to remember his lines.

"I've been onto you from the start." He begins, "Not once did you...." He stops. "Ahh!" He exclaims, holding the soccer ball on his head.

Harry raises his eyebrows and looks down at the script, "Put up any walls against this boy's ass."

Louis groans, "Ah, fuck!" He sits up, frustrated, "Fuck this." He says as he stands up and throws the soccer ball into the pool.

Harry turns his head to see what he does and his eyes widen as he watches Louis start to strip off his clothes.

Louis takes off his jeans and jumps into the pool with only boxers on. Harry watches him as he swims under the water with the same lust filled expression he always has directed toward Louis.

He comes up from under the water and grins, breathing a little heavily, "Jump in!"

Harry walks towards the pool and stands near the edge. "No, that okay." He sits at the edge, content with watching Louis.

Louis' grin widens, "Awww, shy Light Boy." He fonds as he swims toward Harry. "That's alright, you could stay toward the shallow end."

Harry bites his lip and closes his eyes. He sighs and stands up, taking off his jacket.

Louis' grin turns into an awed expression as he watches Harry undress, his eyes fixated on the boy in front of him. He bites the inside of his cheek when Harry takes off his jeans, not noticing the soccer ball floating towards him. As Harry slides into the pool, the ball bumps Louis' face and he jumps lightly taking it into his hand. When Harry comes out from under the water, slicking his hair back, Louis makes sure he can see him before throwing it towards him. Water splashes in Harry's face and he closes his eyes and looks at Louis. Louis just grins back. Harry takes the ball and throws it back a little harder.

Louis catches it with a grin. He pushes the ball away from him and goes toward the pool side. "Want a cigarette?"

"No thanks." 

Louis smiles and nods, "Didn't think so." He pulls a cigarette out of his pack.

"Where's the bathroom?"

Louis looks back at him with raised eyebrows and nods toward a garden, "Piss over there."

Harry looks at him with a unsure expression. Louis just smiles back, so Harry just shrugs and gets out, walking toward it.

Louis watches him from behind and notices a tattoo on his shoulder he didn't notice before. He decides not to say anything. Then he remembers, "Hey, make sure you get the statue! It's my stepdad's favorite."

Harry looks behind him and sees Louis looking at him with a cheeky grin. He turns back around and shakes his head laughing lightly.

Louis watches as he turns back around and heads back to the pool. He smiles as he steps back in, "Nice shot." Harry laughs with him.

***

They're both sitting on the pool edge in silence, next to each other, drinking another bottle of champagne.

Louis takes a drag from his cigarette and extends it to Harry, who takes it and brings it to his lips.

Louis blows the smoke out through his lips and watches Harry, "I can't believe that's your first cigarette." He smirks a little and looks back at the pool when Harry coughs, "I'm totally corrupting you."

Harry continues to cough. Once he's done, he shrugs. "It's kind of cool."

Louis smirks, "All I need is a bong hit and a blowjob and I'd be perfect."

Harry gulps and looks down.

Louis doesn't notice, "What do you think of Eleanor?"

Harry turns to him again, "Eleanor wouldn't hook up with you."

Louis raises his eyebrows, "How do you know?"

"She's my friend."

Louis rolls his eyes and nods, turning back to the pool, "Yeah, your only one."

Harry presses his lips together and looks away too.

"Why is she friends with you anyway?"

"I've known her since I was little."

Louis purses his lips.

Harry turns toward him again, "Have you ever even hooked up with anyone from school?"

Louis laughs and shakes his head, still looking at the pool. Harry grins lightly, "It's just, I hear you're all talk."

"From who?" Louis asks, looking toward him once again. "Nobody talks to you."

Harry narrows his eyes at him and nods, looking down at his hands. Louis sighs and turns away. "Just because I don't want to date any of those skanky rich girls, man. Maybe I'm just sensitive."

Harry can't help the laugh that escapes him.

Louis narrows his eyes, "Fuck you. You don't know me."

"Well, you don't know me either, mate."

"Have you ever even gotten a blowjob?"

"Have you?"

"I asked first."

Harry looks away slowly, "I bet you haven't."

Louis grabs their new bottle of champagne, "You can blow me, Light Boy. You don't know what you're talking about." He takes a drink.

Harry doesn't seem fazed, "Whip it out."

Louis looks at him and shakes his head, "I'm not a fag, man."

Harry shrugs and looks away, "Whatever. I'm not the sensitive one." He gives Louis a pointed look.

Louis looks at him like he's crazy, "When did you turn into 'evil Light Boy'?"

"When you turned out to be a total poser."

"Dude, who the hell are you?"

"You gonna do it or not?"

"You really want it, don't you?" Louis asks, his gaze not judging. More unbelieving.

"Maybe you want it and you're just too scared to admit it."

Louis shakes his head, "I'm not scared."

"So?"

Louis shakes his head and slides into the pool, "I don't want anything."

Louis treads the water a few steps before he hears Harry speak again, "I've never kissed anyone before."

Louis smiles and turns around completely, not saying anything. Harry continues, "I'm about to graduate High School and I've never kissed one person."

"Are you serious." Louis asks from a few feet away.

Harry just raises one eyebrow as an answer. Louis looks a little to the side, thinking.

"Look man," he says after a few seconds, "you tell anybody this and I'll kick your ass... I've never gotten a blowjob."

Harry looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and laughs. Louis looks up at him and laughs with him.

Louis is grinning at him again and he fonds, "Awww, never been kissed." He nods at him and laughs, "Come here."

Harry furrows his eyebrows and slides into the pool with a shy look on his face as he walks toward Louis. Louis is still grinning when their only two inches away from each other. He raises his hand to rest at the side of Harry's neck and pulls him in. He leans in and kisses him right next to his mouth.

"How's that?" He asks with a grin as he swims away backwards, still looking at him.

Harry has his mouth parted as he watches Louis' every move.

Louis walks to the steps and lays down on the edge of the pool, one foot on the first step and one floating in the water.

Harry watches him lay there for a minute. He can clearly see Louis' defined bulge through his wet boxer shorts.

Harry slowly walks towards him. He lifts himself so he can hover above Louis. He stays where his face is level with Louis' stomach.

Louis looks down at him, his breath catching in his throat, a hesitant look in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He whispers.

"I don't know." Harry whispers back as he lowers himself down to kiss Louis stomach.

He places another kiss right above the waistband of Louis' boxers, starting to pull them down. 

Louis gasps, "Dude, wait. Wait." He moves his hands down to stop him, but ends up with his hands in Harry's hair as pleasure floods through his veins. He closes his eyes and moans lightly, out of breath.

He opens his eyes again and looks down at Harry, moaning at what he sees.

Just as Harry is about to take him into his mouth, Louis hears the faint sound of car brakes in his driveway. He ignores it, but then hears the sound of car doors. He looks to the side and his eyes widen when he sees Zayn, Liam, Niall, and Eleanor walking towards them. They haven't seen them yet.

Louis pulls his boxers up quickly and brings his legs up, knocking his knee with Harry's face in the process. Harry falls back into the water, unconscious with a bloody nose. He sinks to the bottom. Suddenly he opens his eyes, confused and sees he's under water. He furrows his eyebrows and sees Louis looking into the water above him, but then he disappears. Harry comes up from the water, gasping, blood still coming from his nose. He goes to the pool edge and sees Louis greeting a few people, including Eleanor.

"Hey, what's up man?" Zayn says as he gives Louisa bro-hug.

"Nothing, really." He replies easily. Eleanor hands him a bag of take-out and smiles at him. Louis grins at her, a question in his eyes.

"Just learn your lines, okay?" She says with a laugh.

"Yeah." Louis replies with alight laugh.

Niall furrows his eyebrows when he sees Harry in the pool, "What's he doing here?"

Louis looks behind him at Harry and Eleanor starts walking toward the pool, "Uh... Mrs. Davis made him come help me with my lines."

Eleanor leans down on the pool edge, "Hey. Is your nose bleeding?" She asks in a concerned mother's tone.

Harry touches his nose, "Oh, yeah. I-uh- bumped it on the ledge."

Eleanor looks at him unsure, "Are you okay?"

"El, we're going inside." Liam says as he, Zayn, and Niall start walking in.

Eleanor looks at him and nods, "Yeah, coming." She looks back at Harry, "You don't wanna stay do you?"

Harry gives her an uncomfortable look, "No. It's okay."

She looks at him unsure again, so he gives her a reassuring nod. She purses her lips and nods, standing up and waving goodbye as she walks inside.

Louis walks after her, but stops in front of the pool, pulling his shirt on. He thinks about what just happened and looks at Harry with an unreadable expression. Harry is looking at him unsure of himself as he stands in the middle of the pool. Louis stares at him for a minute longer as Harry steps out of the pool to leave, but pauses right in front of Louis.

Louis looks him up and down, obviously checking him out. He gives Harry a smirk that he's never seen directed at himself. Louis checks him out one more time before looking ahead again and walking inside his house.

Harry watches him walk away and grins to himself and laughs lightly.

xxx.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the Larry version of DARE Short Film!!!! Don't forget to watch the original!!!! <333  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtCxdsvlO0s


End file.
